Losartan potassium, valsartan, olmesartan medoxomil, candesartan cilexetil, telmisartan, irbesartan and the like are useful as an angiotensin II receptor antagonist. As the production methods of these compounds, the production method described in J. Org. Chem., 1994, vol. 59, pages 6391-6394 (non-patent document 1) as a synthetic method of losartan, the production method described in Org. Process Res. Dev., 2007, vol. 11, pages 892-898 (non-patent document 2) as a synthetic method of valsartan, and the production method described in J. Med. Chem., 1993, vol. 36, pages 3371-3380 (non-patent document 3) as a synthetic method of irbesartan have been known.
In addition, as a conventional method for a biphenylation reaction, the method described in Chem. Lett., 2008, vol. 37, No. 9, pages 994-995 (non-patent document 4), the method described in Tetrahedron, 2008, vol. 64, pages 6051-6059 (non-patent document 5), and the method described in Angewandte Chemie International Edition, 2009, vol. 48, pages 9792-9827 (non-patent document 6) have been known.